


And until death do you apart

by Romych



Series: Servamp!Chronohaul [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Prison, Servamp AU, Servamps - Freeform, Vampires, eve overhaul, light Chronohaul, servamp chronostasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romych/pseuds/Romych
Summary: Chronostasis ruined everything. He was supposed to help Kai. He had to make sure everything was fine with Kai. Kai had to live to a calm happy old age. To die only from old age, at best, surrounded by grandchildren, but Chronostasis must be next to him. And all this Chrono ruined himself.--------------A variant of the endings for my AU, the idea of which came to me at 3 a.m.BAD ENGLISH WARNING
Relationships: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & Kurono Hari | Chronostasis, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Kurono Hari | Chronostasis
Series: Servamp!Chronohaul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630921
Kudos: 8





	And until death do you apart

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is also quirkless AU

Hari paused on the threshold of the cell, inspecting the new "house".

"Move!" the guard kicked him in the back, forcing to take a few more steps forward by inertia.

Kurono did not pay much attention to this and continued to inspect the cell. An empty concrete box in which there is only a bed hanging on chains. The guard followed his gaze and answered a dumb question:

“We know about your physiology,” he grinned. “You don't need anything. And do not even try to complain that you need something else."

With these words he rattled shut the door of thick greenish plastic. Yes... a new "home"...  
Servamp walked to the end of the cell and sat on the cold floor, leaning his head back and clinging to the same cold wall. Another camera closed to his left with the same crash. Of course, they will not settle him and Overhaul too far apart.  
Chronostasis ruined everything. He was supposed to help Kai. He had to make sure everything was fine with Kai. Kai had to live to a calm happy old age. To die only from old age, at best, surrounded by grandchildren, but Chronostasis must be next to him. And all this Chrono ruined himself. He was not strong enough to help Kai in the battle. He had to kill that schoolboy when he had a chance. He had to kill all these cops. He was supposed to help Kai get out. Chrono said, promised that he is strong, what he can do anything. As a result, they both are in prison, incapable of anything, and Kai's hands were cut off. Only the “most dangerous servamp, of those who are still free” is to blame for everything. Now Chronostasis is only a failure.  
Scrolling through these thoughts over and over in his head, Hari closed his eyes. Hands themselves found a pendant gift and tore off the neck, not caring about the integrity of the chain.

*******

A month has passed. Or just a week. And maybe a few months. Hari did not pay attention to it. Because of his immortality, he already lost his sense of time. This was one of the things Overhaul helped him with. Kai himself didn't know about this. Kurono simply watched how he grows and thus watched time.  
Chrono didn't hear any news. Neither about Chisaki, nor about the world outside, nor about subclasses. About Overhaul, he knows that he is through a couple of cameras from him. Where the subclasses, he does not know. Doesn't even know if they are in the same prison. Maybe they were even killed.  
Hari still sat in his place by the wall. He hid his work in his hands and called the guard:

"Mr. guard."

The voice wheezed slightly because of a long silence. The guard flinched in surprise and immediately put his hand on the holster, looking at the vampire.

"I can talk to him? Can you bring him?"

Kurono does not need to say a name, so it’s clear who he is talking about. The guard gave him a suspicious look.

"I just want to say goodbye and say a few words. Fair. You can even stand nearby if you do not trust."

The guard narrowed his eyes even more, but removed his hand from the holster. He nodded weakly and walked further down the corridor to Chisaki's cell. Hari opened his hand, looked at his work and squeezed it again, trying not to let Eve see it yet.

Hari wanted to look away and not look at Kai. Something sore in my chest. The golden eyes, in which fire had always burned before, now expressed nothing. Bags were visible under the eyes. Sleeves that just hung on the sides. Kurono wanted to smooth his hair, which was in even greater mess than usual.

“I'm watching you,” the guard muttered and left the cell, leaving them alone.

Chisaki raised his dull eyes to Hari. Something flashed in his eyes for a second. But Kai frowned at his thoughts.

“What I wanted to say...” Hari began, sitting straightened up. "Forgive me for all. I promised a lot for you, but in the end I didn’t do anything." Chisaki opened his mouth to say something. “You believed that I was a strong servamp, one of the best, but it turned out that everything was wrong,” the vampire scratched his head, closing his eyes. Kai tried to say something again, but Hari interrupted him, “I'm sorry, I ruined everything,” Kurono put a hand on his neck, hiding his fingers in a gray bob, “you hoped that you would be invincible, that I could handle everything, but I let you down,” the vampire opened his eyes and looked into the opposite wall.

Hari stood up and went to his Eve under the gaze of the guard.

\- Wait-

But Hari interrupted him again, putting his work in his pocket, and patted this.

“We're done,” shouted Chrono to the guard.  
"Wait a minute!"

But the guard did not allow him to continue, taking him out of the cell.

“Goodbye, Kai,” the servamp smiled softly.

The guard reached into his pocket and took what Hari had handed over. Kurono followed and smiled softly. Yes, maybe that’s even better.

*******

They have been here for three months.  
The former yakuza wrapped circles in the cell again. At a certain time, a girl came to him and helped with needs. They wanted to give him prostheses, but because of some disputes between the guards, it was decided to leave him like that. C3 conducted a couple of their checks and realized what Chisaki can't use power. what servamp gate him. They also took what Hari wanted to give. Kai constantly thinks about what was there. What did Hari want to give him? He also did not allow him to say anything. Yes, Chrono screwed up a couple of times, but he did not ruin anything. This is a collaborative effort of many factors, not only Hari.  
Kai hit his forehead against the wall again. He often did this when thoughts did not leave his head. But there was nothing more to do here. Sitting on the bed - start to think. Lie down - start to think. Trying to sleep - start to think. They feed you - start to think. And you think only about one thing: about Shigaraki, about Pops, about “bullets”, about Hari. What is happening in the world? Pops under good watch? Where did they put the "bullet"? They were killed? They are mortal vampires, they can be killed. Setsuno and Tengai will not be killed - they are people. Did Setsuno go to jail with Tabe and Hojo? If those two, of course, were not killed. How many times Setuno already was tried to kill himself in prison?  
The door behind him opened, distracting from thoughts.

“Get ready,” the guard barked, clearly not in a good mood. "They decided to release you."

Kai turned to him, still clinging to the wall, casting a look of incomprehension. But there was no answer. A couple more guards came, picking him up. What? Why? _What's up with Hari?!_

Passing by the servamp's camera, Kai looked there. _It's empty._ There was no trace of the prisoner. Chisaki seemed to slow down, and the guards pushed him in the back, forcing him to move on.  
They returned the clothes in which Overhaul was taken, a paper bag with what Hari wanted to give him, and they were given prostheses. “They can break in a couple of months.” One of the guards quietly gave him some money to renting a cheap apartment. That's may not be enough to the food. The yakuza could never have thought that he could come to this...

*******

The studio was chosen as the new temporary home. Small, cheap, but better than a cell. Due to housewarming, attempts to find a job and thinking about what to do next, it was not up to old thoughts. He was already ready to crawl and look for the League to ask for help. There were no options. But now finally there is free time. Thoughts returned to Chrono again. Yes, Hari promised a lot. One of these promises was that they would find a house far from civilization, and Chisaki would live his old age there. It was said in passing, and Kai does not even remember what kind of conversation it was.  
_RIGHT!_  
Kai jumped up from the sofa bed and sat at his desk. He opened the drawer of the nightstand, almost tearing it out. That bag. What Hari wanted to convey to him in the first weeks. Chisaki raised it to the light and shook it. Something tinkles. Something metallic. Tearing the envelope, poured the contents onto the table. From what he saw, his hands shook, and his eyes widened.  
On the table lay a pendant-gift. The chain was broken into pieces of 5-10 links. The medallion is broken into small pieces. All were scratched, making the Shie Hassaikai lotus barely visible.

_“Because of the connection with you, I am mortal. This gift,” Hari pulled the pendant from under his shirt, “is my death. If it gets damaged or breaks, I will die after a while."_

Kai took a couple of deep breaths. Could not stand it and with a sharp wave swept everything off the table. Pieces of the medallion clinked on the wooden floor.

_Goodbye Kai_

Chisaki put his elbows on the table, folded his hands and rested his forehead on them, trying to calm down.  
Hari is dead. Hari killed himself. He tried to say it, but the guard did not allow it. But Hari did not do anything against it.  
Hari is gone. Of all the options, he chose this one.  
Hari is dead.  
Hari is gone.  
_Hari is gone._  
**_Hari is gone._**  
**_HARI IS GONE._**

"Idiot…"

**Author's Note:**

> MB, I’ll write more about this AU, but I only have ideas about small sketches that I can’t extend to something worthy. I will think about it.  
> Maybe you have some ideas. I will be very happy for the comments.


End file.
